


Ravelled Sleeve

by tielan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Cassian wakes up shivering, with the taste of bacta in his mouth.





	Ravelled Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



Cassian wakes up shivering, with the taste of bacta in his mouth.

“Sorry,” the technician apologises later, after they’ve tucked him in with heat packs. “But we’ve been having power issues for the last few weeks.”

It turns out he’s been in a coma for nearly a month; the Death Star’s been destroyed, but not before they destroyed Alderaan, or before the Empire found out where they were hiding on Yavin IV. They’ve since moved to Hoth – an ice-planet, which explains the cold.

Jyn explains it all when she comes to see him, maybe half an hour later. 

“You’re still here,” he says at the end of it, then wishes he hadn’t.

She doesn’t take offence, though. “Where else would I go? You’re here. Bodhi’s here. We’re fighting back against the Empire – small raids, right now, trying to work out what’s next—”

Cassian shivers – and keeps on shivering. He can’t seem to help himself; his body’s taken over, and he can’t seem to stop— Everything’s a shuddering blur, from Jyn’s face, to the voices that fracture between words, loud and soft as his senses shatter and remake.

Vaguely, he hears someone saying,  _ warmth _ , and someone else pointing out they’re down on power again—

“I can do it.” Jyn’s voice flows like heat through his veins. “If you’ll give us some space, please.”

Then she’s climbing into the bed with him, long legs and strong arms around him. She presses against him, and he clings, because she’s Jyn and she’s warm and she’s here—

He’s not sure when the shivering stops, but at some point, he drifts off to sleep, only to rouse with his arms empty...

He jerks up – or tries to – and falls back with a gasp as the arms around his chest pull him back. He half-turns to find Jyn blinking at him, her eyes startled and blurry with sleep.

“Cassian?”

He closes his fingers around the hand that’s lifted off his chest, letting him go if he wants.

He doesn’t want.

“You’re still here.” Slowly, he eases himself back down into Jyn’s arms.

She doesn’t pull away, just receives him back against her, and leans her forehead against his shoulderblades. “Where else would I be?” Her breath warms his spine, warms his belly, warms his chest.

Cassian shivers again, but it’s not with cold.

 


End file.
